The invention relates generally to monitoring safety and production control systems of industrial processes, and more particularly to a trip indicator that remains tripped until manually reset for indicating an area of system trouble that many temporarily self-correct before being identified for permanent correction.
The invention teaches a trip indicator of compact size, shape and simple design for threadably engaging, in restricted space, in an exhaust port of a sensing device that is left operably unaffected thereby.